


twinkle twinkle

by warouws



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Banter, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warouws/pseuds/warouws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You asked me why I keep making those faces. Well, here’s your answer: I like it. I like your smile.”</p><p>Montréal 2015, before the tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	twinkle twinkle

* * *

 

“I like it.”

“Hmmm?”

“You asked me why I keep making those faces. Well, here’s your answer: I like it. I like your smile.”

Andy snorts. “If that’s your best attempt to distract me from this tournament…”

Novak mock-gasps, clutches his heart and pretends to flail backwards in one fluid motion, as if Andy’s words are so horrible that they’ve somehow struck him down. “You question my sincerity, Andy?” When Andy just fixes a blank stare at the wall in response, Novak let out a melodramatic sigh. “This is what I get for trying to make one of my favorite people smile. I am so terribly heartbroken, Andy Murray. My heart is crying.”

Andy turns and finds himself face-to-face with an impressive Serbian pout. He’s pretty immune of those after dealing with Novak for more than ten years on the tour, though, so he just rolls his eyes.

Novak, who also has to deal with Andy for more than ten years on the tour, doesn’t miss the eye-roll and counters it by sticking his tongue at Andy. “You’re a meanie.”

“And you’re a child.” Andy instinctively answers without missing a beat.

“But am I your favorite child, though?” Andy looks at Novak incredulously, but Novak misses the look and just continues, “Well, not for long, I guess. Word from everyone is that someone and his lovely wife with her incredible hair are expecting at least one addition to the family… and I also heard from credible sources that Amelie’s due this week.”

Andy opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Novak beats him to the punch. “I’m very, very happy for you and Kim!” he smiles, dimples crinkling with happiness as he puts his hands on Andy’s shoulders. “You’ll make a wonderful father, Andy. I know it. Congratulations! And also for Amelie too, I mean, I’ve said it to her myself but you’ll also make a pretty great uncle for her child-”

“Thanks, Novak.” Andy puts his hands on Novak’s that are on his shoulders, stopping Novak’s rambling congratulations. “I have absolutely no idea how you’re very confident that I’ll make an awesome Dad or Uncle, but thank you.”

“Well, you know, I have a feeling for these things.” Novak winks at him. Since Novak can’t wink to save his life, he ends up squinting both of his eyes at Andy. “Have you found out if the baby’s a girl or a boy?”

“As long as they’re both healthy, I don’t care. But we’ll probably ask the doctors after New York.”

Novak nods in approval, before saying in a completely serious voice, “Well. I hope your little angel will be healthy and happy and keep you up all night and doesn’t let you do any tennis training.” He grins mischievously at Andy. “Or, if I’m lucky, your little _angels._ ”

Andy rolls his eyes again. This tends to happen often when he’s with Novak. “Actually,” He drawls with the flattest voice he can muster, “I heard from this player who plays pretty good tennis that having a family and being close with your children actually makes you play better.”

“Oooh, he sounds like a pretty wise guy.” Novak teases, “Do I know him?”

Andy shrugs. “Well, most of the time he can get very obnoxious-“ Andy pauses to dodge a shove from an indignant Novak, “-but he’s okay, I guess. He keeps trying to wish me children, so I guess we’ll see this week if it really does work. Maybe I’ll beat him in the final, he’s on the other side of the draw.”

Novak muses in amusement. “Hmmm, maybe you will. But I heard this guy’s pretty tough, so you’ll have to try your best, Andy. Let’s make this interesting and make a bet. If this guy beats you in the final, I think you should let him name your first child.”

“You _fuck_ -“ Novak explodes with laughter when he sees Andy’s face, which, to be fair, must have looked bloody hilarious. He narrows his eyes. “Just for that, Djokovic, I will kick your ass.”

“Please, try.” Novak responds to his threat with complete seriousness for ten seconds before succumbing to laughter again, his body shaking from overexcitement. “You should have seen your face, Andy, oh my God. I was kidding, okay! I was kidding.” He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself before facing Andy, his eyes bright and a wide smile on his face. “Just kidding.”

Andy grumbles, “Still going to kick your ass.” But he can’t help but smile in the end, because yeah, sure, it’s been a long year even though it’s still August, and Andy’s played and lost to Novak enough for people to find it perfectly reasonable if Andy wants to strangle him, but it’s easy. It’s always easy for Novak to make him smile, probably easier than it should be.

Novak’s smile gets even wider when he sees Andy smiling, and this is what Andy doesn’t tell Novak: _I like your smile too._

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because after the disastrous bagels and breadsticks and MTOs and clutching body parts in the first half of the year, [these two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEu1KQQ5vcg) [get cute again](https://www.facebook.com/djokovic.official/photos/a.170100739709452.50510.161367337249459/984988438220674/?type=1&permPage=1) [in Canada.](https://twitter.com/breakpointsaved/status/633042909713973248) And Andy won against Novak on the day [Amelie gave birth to her first son!](https://twitter.com/SI_Tennis/status/633044251258003457) Oh, and they apparently get along with each other well, [said Andy.](https://twitter.com/ana_mitric/status/633130697838993408)


End file.
